This invention relates to a grip design for golf clubs. More particularly, it relates to a specific grip device which is easily interchangeable with other grips and which can be rotationally adjusted on the shaft easily and precisely by a golfer.
In the game of golf, putting is arguably the most important stroke, since a putter is used many more times than any other club carried by a golfer. The putting stroke does not involve strength or quickness, and good putting is characterized by consistency and steadiness. Putting is also the most psychologically affected stroke in golf, often being characterized as an "art" rather than a "science", with such adjectives as "touch" and "feel" frequently being used to describe a successful putting stroke. Many professional golfers have commented that many variations of putters and putting strokes are acceptable for good putting, as long as the golfer has confidence that his particular stroke and club will get the job done.
When a golfer loses his putting touch, it is not uncommon for him to change clubs, grips, or the method of holding the club and striking the ball, in an effort to regain his confidence and improve putting results. Technically, it is possible to design a club which is adjustable in many ways, so that theoretically a golfer could make adjustments in the club even during a round in an effort to overcome putting problems. However, U.S.G.A. rules do not permit the use of adjustable clubs.
According to the present invention, a golf club grip is provided which can be easily mounted on a conventional hollow steel shaft or on a solid shaft by the golfer himself. The grips can be easily interchanged, replacing grips on the same shaft or replacing a shaft on a favorite grip, without sending the club off to a shop. In addition, the precise adjustment of the angular rotational orientation of the grip with respect to the club head may also be precisely determined. This is necessary because many grips have a contoured or longitudinally flat portion to assist the golfer in maintaining the correct alignment of his hands on the club. If this guide portion of the grip is not aligned precisely with respect to the putter blade, a golfer may not feel comfortable in his setup. The invention permits a very simple and rapid adjustment of the angle of the grip and club head with the use of a wrench or screwdriver. Normally, grips are frictionally fitted by pulling them over the end of the club shaft, using a vise in a shop; nonetheless, the precise alignment of grip contour with the putter blade is elusive.
Many types of grips have been known for use on golf clubs, including putters. Verderber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,927 shows a golf club having a extendable shaft for varying the length of the club. Biggs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,653, and Steiner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,370, show golf club grips having a variable cross-sectional diameter. Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,646 shows a golf club having threaded fittings at each end of the shaft for modification of the grip and club head. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,304 and Hugman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,010 show grips positioned on a shaft by means of radial set screws. Henry et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,728 shows a club having a laterally flexible grip portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club grip which can be easily mounted and dismounted by a golfer by means of a single screw or other fastening device at the end portion of the shaft. It is a further object of the invention to provide a putter with a rotationally adjustable grip but which has no visible adjustment mechanism. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an interchangeable grip which can be removed and replaced quickly and easily by a golfer with only the use of a simple wrench or screwdriver, thus customizing the grip for the individual golfer. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.